


Estar contigo es frustrante (pero estar sin ti es imposible)

by hellaweirdo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, casi nada (al menos nada explícito), con un poco de sexo embarrado por ahí, situado en un espacio alternativo entre los últimos episodios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaweirdo/pseuds/hellaweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo de los días has ido descubriendo que Lexa posee un estado salvaje y descontrolado, uno que toma posesión de ella, tornándola en una mancha de pasión y frustración contenida que, en vez de hacerte temer y querer alejarte, te atrae como un imán al metal más puro y necesitado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estar contigo es frustrante (pero estar sin ti es imposible)

**Author's Note:**

> Los fics Clexa/The 100 en inglés abundan, y sin embargo son escasos los que he visto en español, si no inexistentes.  
> Así que pensé "¿por qué no escribir yo uno?". ¿Que es poco probable que alguien lo lea? Que le den a eso. Esta es mi primera contribución a un fandom (en forma escrita) y me siento muy orgullosa de lo que he hecho.
> 
> Así que disfruten.

A lo largo de los días has ido descubriendo que Lexa posee un estado salvaje y descontrolado, uno que toma posesión de ella, tornándola en una mancha de pasión y frustración contenida que, en vez de hacerte temer y querer alejarte, te atrae como un imán al metal más puro y necesitado.

Porque eres sincera contigo misma, y sabes que sus encuentros giran alrededor de eso.  _Necesidad. Pasión. Frustración._

 _"¿Por qué frustración?"_ Te preguntas al ver su ceño fruncido, su boca torciéndose en una mueca de molestia y sus manos moverse de manera frenética.  
_Quizás,_ porque lo suyo no pasa del sexo.

Sexo de consolación. Sexo de  _"te quiero para más, pero ambas tenemos a cientos de personas bajo nuestro cuidado y_ _ese_ más  _es imposible"._

A ti de igual manera te molesta. Tener que mirarla de manera furtiva, cuando sabes que nadie, ni siquiera ella, está observándote.Tener que ir de un escondite a otro porque frecuentar el mismo lugar simplemente no es seguro. Tener que inventarse excusas como ir de caza o a planear cosas de "comandantes" cuando llevan días entero sin tocarse y la piel de ambas arde como un fuego intenso ante el primer roce. 

Es frustrante porque aquellas escapadas son simplemente una consolación. Algo  _momentáneo.  
_ Frente al resto del mundo, las muestras de afecto son nulas. Y tienes que reprimir el impulso de mover tu mano unos centímetros -casi nada- sobre la mesa para rozar la suya, porque resultaría muy sospechoso.

Y sin embargo te las arreglas para acorralarla dentro de su tienda. Algunas veces incluso, en medio de uno de sus muchos paseos solitarios.

Y al hacerlo rodeas su muñeca con dedos desesperados, la jalas hacia ti y tu boca atrapa la suya. Mueves su cuerpo contra un árbol, disfrutando del leve quejido que escapa por sus labios y que suena sospechosamente a tu nombre. _"Clarke"._  
Es un ligero susurro, pero es suficiente como para mover todo dentro de ti y que pierdas el hilo de tus pensamientos.

Pero no te detienes, porque sabes que no volverán a tener una oportunidad de encontrarse hasta dentro de varios días, y odiarías tener que esperar mucho más para sentirla. Contra ti, sobre ti,  _dentro_ de ti.  
Y jamás lo dirás en voz alta, pero el simple pensamiento manda una corriente eléctrica por todo tu cuerpo.  
Como si tus células reaccionaran ante su simple cercanía y todo se concentrara entre tus piernas. Como una calidez que sólo encuentras en compañía de ella.

Es entonces cuando vuelves a oír tu nombre escapar de sus labios, y levantas la mirada.  
Sus ojos son oscuros y el deseo se refleja en ellos. Hay algo en la mirada que te dirige, oscura y penetrante, con la pintura sobre su rostro ligeramente corrida, y sin embargo luciendo más hermosa que nunca, que debilita tus piernas y te hace desear sentirla con más fuerza alrededor de ti.

Sólo tú y ella.  _Ella_ y tú. Unidas en un solo ser que irradia calor como ninguno otro. Un calor que te sofoca y al mismo tiempo te da la sensación de estar respirando por primera vez. La primera bocanada siendo así la más dolorosa como la más placentera. La esencia de ella que te deja con ganas de más.

_Más. Más. Más._

Y en un día cualquiera su expresión es indescifrable, pero cuando estás con ella es como un libro abierto; y te encanta lo que ves, porque sabes que no eres la única cuyas tripas se revuelven y dan la sensación de tener miles de bichos en el estómago, danzando al compás de una melodía que sólo les pertenece a ustedes. Porque sus ojos transmiten más de lo que una mirada te ha transmitido jamás, y tienes la sensación de que esa simple mirada está llena de magia. Magia que torna lo malo en algo bueno.

Pero Lexa es una terrícola y al final de todo el tacto no es lo suyo.

Te das cuenta en menos de unos segundos, haciendo una comparación en tiempo récord. Ella es como el océano y como el bosque. Porque permanece en calma y su belleza deslumbra hasta la persona más insensible, mas sólo hace falta adentrarte en sus profundidades para descubrir cosas inimaginables.  
Descubres peligro y aventura, descubres la emoción de lo desconocido y experimentas una curiosidad insaciable. Curiosidad por ver que hay más allá, por ver qué pasa pones a prueba tu suerte y te dejas llevar.

Todo eso te lo transmite en forma de caricias, caricias y que te hacen sentir mil y una cosas, que te transmiten lo que sus palabras no podrían ni aunque hubiera la posibilidad de que lo intentaran.

Es en ese momento cuando la frustración, la necesidad, el deseo; todo colisiona y flota como la marea. Salvaje, descontrolada,  _libre._  
Y no hay una sola partícula de tu ser que no ruegue por más. Por más de ella. Por más de Lexa.

Separarse nunca es agradable, pero al final de un día como ese se vuelve  _soportable_.   
Se miran la una a la otra sin decir nada, con las respiraciones entrecortada y sus cuerpos unidos en un agarre que no podría romperse ni bajo el peso del cielo.

Una de las dos dice adiós, a regañadientes y con la esperanza de que ese "adiós" tenga el poder de detener el tiempo, cambiar todo, darles oportunidad de estar juntas un poco más. 

(Están sepultadas bajo falsas ilusiones, y no les importa).

Ella espera hasta que estás apunto de alejarte para atraerte hacia sí y darte un último beso apasionado. De una forma u otra sabes que esa es su manera de prometerte que volverá por ti, que no volverá a dejarte porque está consciente de todos sus errores y se niega a repetirlos.

Es normalmente durante la separación (esa que no saben si durará unos días o será eterna) que tienes puedes echarle un vistazo más de cerca a su lado sensible.  
Ella besa con ternura tu frente y sus labios permanecen ahí durante el mayor tiempo posible. Cierras los ojos y tratas de imaginar cómo sería si todo pudiera suceder en un plano diferente, en público, sin necesidad de esconderlo.

Pero la fantasía nunca dura mucho; ella retrocede y sus ojos nunca dejan los tuyos. Sus manos permanecen unidas hasta el último momento, cuando tienen que tomar caminos opuestos y fingir que entre ustedes no existe nada más que una alianza y respeto mutuo.

Te sientas sola en el campamento, mientras esperas que las horas pasen y vuelvas a encontrarte con ella, observas las distintas muestras de cariño alrededor tuyo y tu corazón  _arde._

De nuevo te preguntas,  _¿por qué no tener eso? ¿Por qué?_

Pero ya sabes la respuesta.

 

 

 


End file.
